Neopoltian
by Muffinbutton5
Summary: A Neo backstory. Not completely canon
1. Chapter 1

I was excited to see dad at work even though I probably shouldn't have been. Mommy said that we had to leave the house because it would get very cold soon which she was right because the power had gone out in most of the city of Atlas except for the upper city. The upper city was where the rich people lived, or some mom would often complain. 

"Casey get off the floor and put your coat on where about to dock." I was gently picked up off the floor by mother. She brushed the dirt off my bottom and wrapped a blanket around my body and swept my off my feet and into her arms. "Mom I don't need you to carry me. I'm a big girl remember?" she gave me the look that said I better behave. I would have argued too but the bullhead jolted and not more than a second later the door slammed open.

"We have arrived Ms. Cobick, if you would please follow me, I will take you to the brake room while you wait for your husband." The man worked at the same place as her dad because he wore the same thing as dad does when he leaves for work and gets home late at night. Before mom could even respond to the man he was already halfway to the building.

The building itself was nothing like I thought it would look like. It was a dull white building and not even that big. When we reached the inside, it wasn't any better. It looked like the inside of my school but without any decorations.

"Here we are, there should be snacks for the little one in the pantry and the coffee should still be warm for you Ms." He held the door open politely for us. "Thank you" Mom took us over to a nearby couch that surrounded a fancy looking sculpture of the city.

"Cy should be up soon. If you need anyone head down the hall and the first door on the right is my office." Mom gave him a small nod of understanding then turned back to me. "Are you hungry? Let's see what snack they have." She said almost too eagerly like the snacks where more for herself.

"I want ice-cream!" I shouted louder than I thought I had. Mom gave me the look but quickly turned to the fridge. "I guess you inherited one thing from your mother." She laughed. I ran to her hoping to get a look inside. Maybe they will have chocolate, oh or vanilla, nah maybe strawberry what about all three. I jumped up and down at the thought of all three flavors perfectly combined together to make the best flavor ever! My eyes must have been sparkling when I saw her take a carton out. "Calm down I'll look for a bowel and spoons so we can share." Mom said noticing my excitement. "And don't expect to eat like this for breakfast every day."

This day was one I would never forget not because I got to ride in a bullhead, not because I got to go see dad at work, and not even because I got to eat ice-cream for breakfast. It was because what happened next. A bright flash came from the windows looking out to the hallway it wasn't so bright that it was blinding but bright enough. Not more than a second later a loud bang sounded throughout the whole room. It reminded me of when a dust power crystal ran out, but deafening. What came next was even less pleasant. The glass shattered and pelted my skin but before I could even react an invisible force knocked off my feet. I didn't cry I was to dazed to. I tried to use my hands to asset myself up, but sharp pain was sent through my hands. I recoiled and fell onto my back.

Mom was there.

She quickly swept me up into her arms and brushed me off. I saw her mouth move but no words came out or maybe they did, but my ears couldn't shake off the sudden buzz that had assaulted them. I didn't know what to do it was all too quick, so I began to cry into mother's chest. The pain was the only thing I could think about as I sobbed. I don't know how long it was, but dad had finally come.

He took me from mother and whispered soothing words in my ears. It didn't last long though. "Casey I need you to be a big girl and stop crying and listen to me." It wasn't instant but I tried to stop like dad told me. He was right I was a big girl and big girls don't cry when they get hurt. I looked up at dad for the first time and spoke a quiet okay.

"I need you to go with mommy okay." He didn't give me time to answer. "You need to be quiet for mommy. Time seemed to freeze as he looked me in the eyes. The tear that ran down his cheek confused me. Daddy never cried he was the best person ever. "Remember I always love you."

"I love you too" I hardly had time to tell him mom had me in her arms rushing out the door. I was placed where I could see behind us as mom ran forward.

"Why are we running mommy?" I asked confused on what was even happening. Behind us I saw the silhouette of two men. They disappeared in the room we had left dad.

"I need you to be quite baby I'll tell you later." Her breaths were beginning to become ragged, but her pace never slowed. I heard a shriek of terror behind us along with a few gun shots. Mom tightened her grip around me. It didn't take us long before we reached an office door. It was the first one on the right like the man had told us about earlier. The windows were shattered, and the door was already half open. It was hard to see thanks to the power going out most likely from the explosion. Mom cautiously but quickly went into the room. She let out a quick yelp and almost drooped me.

"What is it mommy?" I asked trying to turn my head to see. Mom quickly turned away blocking my vision and went out of the room.

"Don't worry honey the kind minster this morning is taking a nap, so we have to be quiet." We continued down the long hall when a sudden chill was sent down my spine. I turned my head back so I could see behind us. A dark figure was rushing down the hall at a pace that would quickly catch us.

"Ladies, you can't run." He laughed sadistically. I couldn't see him only a thin outline of his body and his tail. Wait tail! I have seen a few Faunus before but never one with a tail much less one with a large stinger. The tail waved back and forth wildly almost like it had a mind of its own.

"Mommy the man is coming!" I yelled watching him dash closer and closer. She didn't respond only grabbed me tighter and pushed herself even faster than before.

"That's right I'm getting closer." He laughed again. I turned my head mom was almost to the exit. I could hear a bullhead outside we were almost there.

"Closer" he yelled again I looked back and he was only a few meters away. His small fisheyes were dilated with excitement. I heard mom grab the door and push, but we were too late. The man grabbed the back of mom's hair and yanked so hard she was forced to the ground. She landed on her back protecting me from the fall. I couldn't be quiet any longer. I screamed as he continued to drag mom by her hair down the hall.

"Go Casey get to the bullhead." Mom yelled at me letting me go. To scared to disobey I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I managed to reach the doors, but they were too heavy for me to push open. It felt like a thousand-pound anvil was behind the door but there wasn't, I'm just too weak to even open a door.

"Are you trying to escape little lady let me help you that." The crazed man said reaching for the door. Before he pushed it open, he turned around and grabbed mother by her throat and slowly lifted her into the air.

"Ah I thought I heard something behind me." He said with a quick giggle. Mom struggled for breath, she let out a few wheezes that were inaudible. Something on the mans bracers clicked transforming them into a strange looking weapon. He took one of the blades and pressed it into moms' neck. The blade drew blood as it slowly pressed deeper into her skin. I was too scared too even move I wanted so desperately to help but my fear held me back.

"Just kidding" He suddenly said withdrawing the blade from her neck and released his grip from around her throat. Mom fell to the ground hard gasping for much needed air. I tried to run to her, but the man grabbed me by the arm. "Not so fast" He pulled me close to him.

Mom glared at the man furiously but made no move on him. "What do you want from us?" She finally managed to choke out.

"Hmm…" The man brought his free hand to his chin for a mock thinking pose. "Oh yeah that's what I want to do, I remember now." He said walking slowly up to mother all the while dragging me with him. "What are you doing?" mom tried standing up but was forced back to the ground with a push. "Please, just let my daughter leave."

The man leaned down and pointed his arm in mom's direction. Something was wrong I could tell but I could only watch as time seemed to flow. I felt the splash of liquid on my face before my mind had register what had happened. Mom lay limp on the floor with a large hole in the front of her head. Blood had sprayed in almost every direction along with tiny chunks of flesh and brains.

"Mom?" I questioned. The man was in an unrelenting laughing spree which allowed me to wiggle free from his grasp. When I reached her al life had faded from her eyes. I tried yelling and shaking her, but nothing changed not even the terrified look that was plastered on her face. All the while my struggle only seemed to amuse the man who had killed my mother.

After a while I stopped trying completely and resorted to cry face down on her stomach. I was so distracted that I never noticed when the man picked my off my mother and taken me back to the room that we were first taken to. I saw dad and rushed to him without thought and cried in his embrace. He started shouting angrily at the two men who were in the room with them. I didn't bother too listen to what they said I could only focus on the terrible feeling that assaulted my chest and throat.

It wasn't long before I was dragged off my father as well. The man who had shot mom stuck his blade to my throat and whispered in my ear. "watch"

Dad was on his knees looking me in the eyes. His normal neat brown hear was crazy and ruffled. The once stainless white lab coat had a streak of red that ran from his left shoulder down to his midsection.

"What do you want Watts?" He asked looking back over to the other man I haven't seen yet. He was very tall, had dark skin, and wore fancy clothes which somehow, he made them look comfortable.

"Don't worry about what I want Cy, besides I already got what I came her for except for one thing." Watts spoke with emotion but was also calm and collected.

"Please I'll help you just promise that you won't hurt my daughter." Dad desperately tried to bargain

"Your right you will help me but not in the way you might think. I came for revenge." Watts spoke while slowly loading his golden pistol with an absurd number of bullets. Maybe he was expecting to miss.

I looked back at dad wondering what he could have done to the man. "Revenge? Revenge for what I haven't done anything to you." Dad looked genuinely confused as I was.

"Do you really have the audacity to act ignorant or are you really that dense." The man huffed pacing back and forth impatiently "I have been working on this project with you for years and right before we were about to make a big breakthrough you and your disgraceful board members vote me off the project." The scorpion tailed man behind me laughed every now and then at the two arguing like he was amused at their squabble. The terrifying part was each time the man laughed the blade of his weapon dug deeper and deeper into my neck.

"It's not like we voted you off without reason. Your experimentation methods were becoming unethical. For fucks sake Arthur I walk in on you injecting a child with the serum. The boy didn't even last minute, his insides started to liquefy before he was even dead." I could tell dad was getting really angry. He hardly got angry but when he did it was really scary. He would even start saying bad words sometimes.

"What became of the experiments Cy? It was progress! At the rate you fools were going I would be dead before any fruition came from our work." Watts countered

"This exact mentality is what got you kicked off the project!"

Watts stopped pacing giving him a furious glare. Finished loading his gun he pointed it at dad's head. "You know it's a shame that Tyrian already killed your wife otherwise I would have killed her right before your eyes, but I still have something of yours I can take." The gun slowly moved to where I was standing. Sudden anxiety and fear started to overwhelm me. Mom's lifeless body flashed in my mind. I could feel the tears start to well up again.

"No don't hurt her - anything but that please." All the anger in his voice fled. Tyrian's weapon had left my neck as he fell to the floor apparently finding the whole situation too hilarious to function.

"Oh, don't worry Cy I won't kill her. She's going to carry on your legacy." The man's gun switched targets back to dad.

"What are you saying." The brown-haired man's eyes narrowed.

"Well our serum isn't completely finished after all, so I could still use some test subjects." I shivered at what he was proposing. I looked at dad and he looked back it me. His eyes were soft but filled with determination. With the last of his might he sprung off the floor and rocketed towards the mad scientist. He let out a loud roar that was quickly snuffed by the sound of a gunshot. I could only look in horror as dad hit the floor. He hadn't even made it halfway to where Watts was standing. Before I could run to him Watts fired four more shots into his back. Blood quickly pooled where he laid.

I tried flipping him unto his stomach, but he was too heavy. Sudden anger replaced my fear and sorrow. I looked at the man who had killed my family and ran at him. He looked back and offered a devilish smile. I hit him in the legs to small to reach anything else. He didn't even react.

"Tyrian grab the child we need to leave." Watts turned from me and walked off leaving me. Something behind me grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Come on miss the fun is only beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

When I first arrived, Tyrian had taken me to the head maid Ms. Scarlett. The maid then took the pieces of glass that were stuck in my hand out which hurt but not as much as I thought it would. She then took me to my own room which is surprisingly nice but that didn't matter when you didn't have anyone to share it with. I spent most of the night crying until I was too tired to sob anymore and passed out.

It was strange when I woke up. I thought last night was a dream until I noticed where I was, a spacious room complete with a bed three times my body, a closet with clothes that for the most part fit me and even my own bathroom that connected to the room. It all felt so different.

It was scary.

I looked around wondering what was going to happen to me. Should I try and escape? The thought of what they might do if I was found quickly made me forget the idea.

Not knowing what to do and to scared to explore I just sat. After awhile the pain of what happened last night resurfaced but before I had the time to dwell on it the door flew open. A young maid with short black hair came in.

"Miss. it's time for breakfast I will escort you down to the dinning hall myself today sense this is your first day." The girl held the door open inviting me to come. I got up and exited the bedroom and allowed her to guide me. The halls looked like how a hotel might setup rooms for guest but fancy. The hall was lined with the occasional furniture along with different paintings hung from the walls.

"When do I get to go home?" The question was stuck in my mind ever sense I woke up. The maid's eyes soften for a second. Her face hardened and she let out a quick sigh.

"Most children leave with master Watts after a few months or so – but I'm not sure where he takes you after that. Its not my place to question the master." So, I'm stuck her for a few months which wasn't too bad but then what after. I remember the tall man said something about living dad's legacy whatever that meant.

While walking we went past a few other kids. Most of them were walking in different directions. Some stopped to give curious looks while others ignored us completely. It was like the time I had to change schools halfway through my first year, everyone was curious to see who the new kid was. Most of them seemed to be ten or eleven only a few years older than me. Most of them probably thought I was younger than I am because of my height. I had always been the shortest in class by a lot.

Besides the other kids there were also a few other maids. I recognized one of them it was Ms. Scarlett. She was an older lady with fading red hair and wrinkled worn face. The head maid had a walking cane in her hand that she was flailing angrily into the air. Next to her was a kid that caught my eyes. He had bright orange hair with long bangs that covered his right eye and a big bowler hat that was clearly too big for his head.

"Don't think you will get away with doing something like this William." The head maid shouted pointing at a vase on the ground that been shattered.

"My name isn't William its Roman, Roman Torchwich." He said hissing at her.

"Don't talk back to me boy." I winced as she took her cane and smacked it across his face. Roman, as he called himself, staggered back but to my surprise looked mostly uninjured. "Now get down to breakfast before I put you back in the hole." He seemed to flinch at her words. Quickly grabbing his hat, he tried to race away but before he could get away the old lady grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "And give me this silly hat you know its against the rules to wear anything besides what we give you." She ripped the hat from his hands. Roman hesitated and looked like he wanted to protest but, in the end, he turned away defeated.

When I first was introduced to the head maid, she had been very polite but now she was the complete opposite. "You should watch out for her; the head maid is very old fashioned and strict and more than once abusive." I looked up at her in horror. What if every maid was like her?

"Don't worry not everyone is like her. For the most part if you do what your told and don't break any rules you will be fine." The young maid said almost as if sensing what I was thinking. I nodded at her in understanding.

We soon reached the dining hall which was actually a lot larger than I thought it would be. It was circular in shape with the kitchen being in the center of the room. All around the center were tables occupied by different people must of them being kids but there were maids and guards as well.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing after we eat?" The question came to my mind randomly. The maid didn't seem surprised by it though.

"Whatever you want really, as long as you are back to your room before eight at night and don't cause any trouble." She motioned for me to follow her. "Come… I'll show you around really quick." I noticed there was a hallway in every direction, we went to the first one on the right.

"This is the north hallway it leads to masters working area. It is off limits so don't go around there." I looked down the hall and saw two robotic soldiers at the each side of the door armed with a rifle standing guard. I have never seen one of the robotic defenders before, but dad used to always complain that they were too mindless, only doing what they were told.

After my curiosity died the maid took us to the next hall. This one was not guarded like the other. "This is the west hall and leads to the library. All books are available to you make sure you check it out sometime because it is one of the only sources of entertainment you will probably find here." The thought of a library would have been exciting in better circumstances.

We moved on to another hall this one didn't have any doors like the other two. "This is where all the maids and some of the other staff work. You can also call it the south hall if you want" It didn't look any different then the hall we came from but much more peaceful.

"Do you live their as well?" I asked

"Yes, most workers do unless they have a house in the upper city which is unlikely with our type of work? Most of us work in monthly rotations allowing us to spend some time at home." That made sense the upper city was the headquarters for many important businesses as well as expensive houses. Dad used to always talk about how we were so close to being able to move to the upper city.

We walked to the last hall which was the one we had came from. Different people were still coming to get their morning meal. "The east hall is where all children live. There is also a common room on the top floor were many like to play games." I nodded to her in understanding "Each room has a room number posted on the door. Yours is room is number 153, try and remember that."

"I will" I said in acknowledgement

"Good, do you have any questions?" She said looking down at me. I did have questions a lot in fact. Most she probably couldn't answer like what did Watts want from me or anyone else or Who was Tyrian? Overwhelmed with thoughts I just moved my head in a no motion. "Okay you can go get some food and try and make some new friends." The woman turned to walk away but paused and looked back at me. "My name is Lea by the way, find me if you need any help." She smiled then walked away.

My stomach let out a loud groan. I guess it could hurt to get some food. It has probably been almost a full day sense I have had anything to eat. I got in line behind everyone else. The line wasn't too long with only four other people in front me. The food remined me of school in the way that it was being served but the food looked appetizing not just five dry looking chicken nuggets. They were serving toast and fresh-looking eggs; butter and other condiments were on a small table pass the cooks station.

The cook was a tall man with a well-built body. He had dark skin studs in both ears and a full sleeve of tattoos painted on his right arm. He wore a standard white apron and even had a chief hat that stood tall atop his head.

It was now my turn and it would be a lie to say that I wasn't intimidated. "Eggs and toast?" His voice was a deep as I imagined.

"Yes please" I nervously held out my plate for the man. He placed to pieces of toast on the plate and began to pile some eggs on as well. I was going to pull away seeing that I had got a large amount of food that I probably wouldn't finish but the chief was to quick he pilled another scoop full on. I tied to pull away again, but he was like lightning before I could even comprehend his movements there was a mound of eggs that covered my toast completely.

"Foods out kitchens closed!" He slammed the metal sliding door so fast I barely had time to pull my plate back before my hands were crushed in it. I looked around seeing if anyone saw but everyone was focused on their food or too busy talking. Either this was an everyday occurrence, or everyone was deaf. Note to self never be the last in line for a meal.

It was hard trying to keep the monstrous plate from tipping over, but I managed to make it over to the closest table without anything spilling. When I sat down the other kids at the table all got up and left probably not wanting to be seen with the egg weirdo. Pushing my thoughts aside I gently wrestled the fork out from underneath the mountain of eggs. It was a miracle I manage to get it out without tipping the whole thing over.

I was a good ten minutes into my meal when someone slapped me in the back. The food that was in my mouth was forced down my throat. I desperately hacked trying to force it to either good down or up. The whole time I choke I heard laughing behind me.

"Oops looks like the runts choking." I managed to force it down and turned around with my fork in my hand ready to use as a weapon. In school I was always a little shy, but I was also known to have a temper or so my friend always told me.

"Why are you laughing I could have died!" I yelled out

"Whoa I didn't think you would be so angry I just want to say hello sense you are new." The face was familiar it was the same kid who got scolded by the head maid. It was strange though his face didn't look like he was hurt at all only a faint bruise.

"You're the one Ms. Scarlett was yelling at right." He winced at my words but quickly recovered.

"Yeah I accidently knocked the thing over right when she was passing didn't even have the chance to blame someone else." So, he planned on blaming that on someone else. He didn't seem very nice but its not like I hasn't blamed something on someone else before.

"It looked like she hit you pretty hard. Did it hurt?" I asked curiously

"Oh this" He pointed to the bruise on his right check. "Its nothing barley even felt it." He laughed it off

"Mind if sit down?" The orange hair boy asked me

"I don't care." I want back to my food as he sat down on the opposite side of me. His head was barely visible with my large stack of eggs blocking my view.

"Looks like someone was last in line." He didn't even laugh like he had seen this before. "Mr. Lamar always does that when he gets tired of serving food."

"There is no way I'm going to be able to eat all this do you want some." I was honestly surprised that I offered but there was no hurt if it was going to go to wasted anyways. A fork seemed to magickly appear from air. The heck did it come from, his sleeve or maybe he was already holding it and I just didn't see it. Yeah that has to be it. "Yes! I was hoping you would ask with breakfast closed and all." Roman said with a smile on his face. He didn't grab a plate, or anything just started to dig into the other side of the mountain.

I finished before Roman, but he didn't get that far as well. It had been silent for a while because I didn't know what to say and he was too busy eating. I opened my mouth to interduce myself but was cut off. "My names Roman Torchwick by the way. Its nice to meet you."

"My names Casey." I introduced back, it was the polite thing to do or so mom always said it was.

"I can show you around if you want. It's not like I have anything better to do in this place." He said standing up

"Sure, why not just let me throw this away." I got up with the plate in my hand

"Just leave it, its what the bastard gets for being lazy." I hesitated thinking about it but remember what Lea said about causing trouble. The trash wasn't even far anyways. When I came back Roman seemed disappointed, but I ignored him.

"I'm ready" I said giving him a small smile.

"Alright where to start, where to start" He looked around contemplating where he was going to take me. His eyes settled on where Lea said the library was. "I'll show you around the library first. I'm don't usually like to read but there isn't much to do around here, so I recently started." Makes sense, Roman doesn't seem to be the type who like books.

"I like to read fantasies" I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't read a lot, but I like the crime books where the criminals pull off big heist." His eyes practically sparkled. "My favorite is about a man who steals the biggest dust crystal in the world. He always does his crime in style. The coolest part though is he uses a cane with a gun hidden in it as a weapon."

Roman sure did like to talk about books for someone who doesn't read that much or maybe he just liked to talk. when he finally finished, we had made it to the library. My first impression was the place was amazing. The walls where completely littered with books. Most looked new but some looked many years older than me. There was two main sections one to the left and one to the right with a path in the middle. There was also a second floor it wasn't hard to miss considering the middle had been cut out only leaving a path to walk around the edge of the room.

"All the cool stories are on the first floor the second floor has a bunch of boring old books and learning stuff." Roman took me down each section of the library. On the left section in the back was a grey door that looked completely out of place.

"What's in their?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Well if you get close enough there is a window we can see through but the bookcases are blocking it right now." We moved forward and like Roman had said there was a small window that allowed us to peak into the room. The lights were off making it hard to see but not impossible. Inside was a small desk with a computer sitting neatly on top.

"Its like they are tempting us." Roman said his hand balled into a fist. I looked at him confused wondering why he looked so angry. "If we could use that computer, we could contact someone from the outside to get us out of here." I now understood his frustration, our way to freedom was so close but so far.

"How long have you been here." I wondered out load

"I have only been here two months, but I have heard from others that they have been here for more than six months. Its all about luck though some kids go faster than others." If Roman has been here for months, would that mean I have a little while to try and find a way to escape. Whatever Watts had planned for me and the other kids was not good. The memory of the conversation between dad and Watts flashed in my mind. It was fuzzed like my mind was trying to repress the memory deep in my brain. I remember Watts talking about a serum and experimenting and then something about living dad's legacy. Dad's eyes boring into my eyes, tears where running down his face. Then Watts pointed his gun at dad with a smile on his face.

He pulled the trigger.

Reality came back quickly I jumped in the air and let out a loud yelp. Roman was staring at me with big green eyes. "Are you alright?" His face showed a little concern.

"Yeah sorry, I just remembered something."

"Its fine. Come on I will show you the common room. I would take you down the other halls, but they are off limits and it's not like I have been down them anyways. The common room is really big and that where pretty much everyone hangs out during the day."

When we got the common room, I had long sense tuned Roman out. He wouldn't stop talking even for a second. At first, I tried to carry a conversation with him, but he wouldn't even stop for me to say anything. "Hey Casey, are you listening?" Roman poked me getting my attention.

"Yeah sorry I just drifted off there for a second." I turned to him giving my full attention.

"Right well this is the common room. Come on I will show you around." The room reminded me when I had to go to daycare. Children of all ages where running around wild doing different things. The place seemed to be divided into different rooms with kids doing different things. Some played tag and other physical games in one room while others played bored games and cards in a different room. There were also smaller rooms where groups of people were watching shows on scrolls where the image was projected on the walls.

"You know this place doesn't seem so bad for practically being a prison." I told Roman

"Yeah I think the whole point is to keep us entertained enough so we don't cause any trouble." He said with a snort. We continued on going through each room until we reach a room that seemed to be the end of the common area. Roman seemed hesitant on entering but did so anyways. As soon as we walked in all heads turned to us.

It became dead silent.

"William!" More than one person yelled. Roman seemed to freeze in fear but quickly recovered. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room before I could even understand what was going on. "Follow me unless you want a black eye or two." He turned and started to sprint off not even waiting for me.

I turned my head and wasn't pleased with what I saw. An angry mob was quickly assembling. Holy ice-cream what had Roman done to upset so many people. I took off after the red head as fast as my accursed tiny legs could take me. Thankfully we had a head start but that probably wouldn't last long at my speed. I saw Roman twist his head looking to see how far his chasers were behind him. I gave him a pleading expression asking him to do anything.

"Quick in here" Roman vanished into one of the smaller rooms not that far ahead of us. I quickly followed him in. He slammed the door shut and ran to another door that was on the side of room. "What are you waiting for or do you want me to leave you." He pushed the second door open and disappeared into its darkness. The footsteps outside were getting louder and louder like they were an angry stampede of Grimm. I followed Roman and shut the door behind us. The closet or whatever it was, was so dark I could barley see my hands in front of my face. Something grabbed my ankle sending me over the edge I jumped into the air and yelled.

"Shut up and grab my hand there is a vent down here we can hide in." I heard Roman say. That wasn't the only thing I heard. The door outside was slammed open. Without thinking I quickly got on my hands and knees and followed Roman into the vent. Feeling with my hands I felt a box filled with something that wasn't all that heavy. I pushed it in front of the vent in hopes that our pursuers wouldn't find us.

Down the vent I could hear Roman scurrying off farther down. "Hey wait for me." I tried to whisper. Behind me I could hear the door open and faint shouting but that didn't stop me as I went farther into the ventilation system.

For the most part the vents where so dark I had to keep one hand in front of myself at all times with the exception of light coming from vents that looked down on different rooms of the commons. After many twists and turns bright light could be seen from a vent that lead straight up. Roman was climbing up the hole with clothes that had been tied together in knots that served as a makeshift rope.

"Where are you going, we should just wait for the others to leave then go out that way." He paused for a brief second "But I really wanted to show you my secret safehouse." I just stared at him not knowing what to say. Why am I not surprised?

"Are you coming or not." Roman called down once he reached the top. My mind told me to just be a good girl like the maid had said and not cause any trouble, but Watts words echoed through my head. Maybe me and Roman could figure out a way to escape together.

"Yeah I'm coming give me a second." For once my small body was an advantage allowing me to climb up the makeshift rope without too much trouble. When I got to the top it wasn't what I was expecting. It was an attic with different things scattered everywhere. Most everything had sheets thrown over them probably to protect it from getting dusty and dirty. In the middle of it all was Roman who was standing next to an old chalk board that was detached from the wall. Roman had a big smile on his face and a piece of chalk in his hand. On the board was already three words.

Operation retrieve hat.

Never mind there is no way I'm escaping I'm going to die in here with this crazy person.


End file.
